FlyingMario123 Timeline
2012 *'March 30': FlyingMario123 joins YouTube! *'April 9': The first video is uploaded: "It's a Peaceful Train, With Unfitting Music!" *'November 24': FlyingMario123 joins Facebook, Twitter, and Instagram! 2013 *'January 1': The first upload of 2013 is posted: "Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed - Sonic's All Star" *'February 3': FlyingMario123 announces a channel update regarding seasons and end slides *'February 7': Season 1 concludes with "New Super Mario Bros. - Underwater Theme (Remix)" *'February 10': Season 2 of FlyingMario123 begins with "Paper Mario: Sticker Star - Title Theme"! *'February 20': FlyingMario123 joins Google Plus! *'April 21': FlyingMario's first YouTube Poop is uploaded ("YouTube Poop: Mr. Volcano Gets the Mystery Shack"), as well as his wiki being created! *'May 14': FlyingMario123 becomes a YouTube partner *'May 28': The FlyingMario123 Top 10 Videos Countdown begins! It is cancelled a few months later. *'October 13': Season 2 concludes with "The Closest Thing We Have to An Action Scene In VeggieTales". Season 3 also begins with "VeggieTales - I Got No iPhone" *'November 20': FlyingMario123 uploads his 100th video! 2014 *'January 3': The first upload of 2014 is posted: "Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games - Slider (Super Mario 64)" *'April 19': FlyingMario123 reaches 100 subscribers! *'April 27': FlyingMario123 posts a 100 subscribers special: "YouTube Poop: King George Makes It Right (100 Subscribers Special)" *'August 4': Season 3 concludes with "Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars Clip - Darthenshmirtz and Darth Vader". Season 4 also begins with "Gravity Falls: Scary-oke Clip" *'August 31': FlyingMario123 reaches 150 subscribers! *'September 5': FlyingMario123 posts a 150 subscribers special: "YouTube Poop: Footwear VS Kitchen Supplies (150 Subscribers Special)" *'September 10': The FlyingMario123 Best Video Contest begins! *'November 1': The FlyingMario123 Best Video Contest ends, and we find out the winner: "YouTube Poop: Footwear VS Kitchen Supplies (150 Subscribers Special)"! *'November 3': The FlyingMario123 Best Video of 2014 Contest Begins! *'December 14': The FlyingMario123 VeggieTales YTP Collab begins! *'December 20': FlyingMario123 reaches 200 subscribers! He also posts the 200 subscribers special: "YouTube Poop: Robots Aren't Dangerous (200 Sub Special)" *'December 29': A strange error ends the FlyingMario123 Best Video of 2014 Contest early. 2015 *'January 1': The first upload of 2015 is uploaded: "The FlyingMario123 Best Video of 2014 Contest Winner!" *'January 6': Season 4 concludes with "FlyingMario123 - Season 4 Finale Special" *'January 9': Season 5 begins with "YouTube Poop: Homophones" *'February 28':' '''The FlyingMario123 VeggieTales YTP Collab closes! *'March 14': The FlyingMario123 VeggieTales YTP Collab is uploaded with many great entries! *'April 8': FlyingMario123 reaches 300 subscribers! The 300 subscribers special is posted: "YouTube Poop: Mordecai Is An Eligible Young Lady (300 Sub Special)" *'July 29': FlyingMario123 reaches 400 subscribers! *'September 9': The 400 subscribers special is finally uploaded, which is "The FlyingMario123 400 Sub Q&A Special" *'November 5': FlyingMario123 uploads his 200th episode! *'December 12': Season 5 concludes with "YouTube Poop: Doofenshmirtz Makes A Boat" *'December 15': FlyingMario123 reaches 500 subscribers! The 500 subscriber special is posted: "The Best of FlyingMario123 YTP (500 Sub Special)"; this also begins Season 6! 2016 *'January 12': The first upload of 2016 is uploaded: "The FlyingMario123 VeggieTales YTP Collab 2.0 and 2015 Contest Winner!" The FlyingMario123 VeggieTales YTP Collab 2.0 is also announced and begins! *'April 1': The FlyingMario123 VeggieTales YTP Collab 2.0 closes! *'April 2': The FlyingMario123 VeggieTales YTP Collab 2.0 is uploaded! It also makes it FlyingMario's longest episode yet! *'April 6': FlyingMario123 reaches 600 subscribers! The 600 subscriber special is posted: "YouTube Poop: Larry Obsesses Over A Useless Easter Treat (600 Sub Special)" *'November 12': The FlyingMario123 VeggieTales YTP Collab is announced and begins! *'November 23': Season 6 concludes with "To Be Continued Compilation" *'November 27': Season 7 begins with "VeggieTales - Going Up (Sped Up x4)" 2017 * '''January 14': FlyingMario123 reaches 1 million views! * January 22: The first upload of 2017 is posted: "Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games - Mushroom Bridge (Ver. 2)" * February 28: The FlyingMario123 VeggieTales YTP Collab 3 closes! * March 11: The FlyingMario123 VeggieTales YTP Collab 3 is uploaded! * March 18: FlyingMario123 reaches a big milestone... he gets 1000 subscribers! The 1000 subscribers special is also uploaded: "YouTube Poop: LarryBoy and Even Moar From Outer Space (1K Sub Special)" * April 3: Season 7 concludes with "YouTube Poop: Spinge Shit" * September 12: Season 8 begins with "Sonic Mania - Danger on the Dance Floor (Mini Boss Theme)" 2018 * January 1: The first upload of 2018 is posted: "Sonic Forces - Faded Hills" * March 8: FlyingMario123 decides to tackle his first "high quality rip" with "Sonic Adventure 2 - Live and Learn" * August 19: FlyingMario123 joins Snapchat! 2019 * September 15: After almost a year-long hiatus, FlyingMario123 returns! Season 9 also kicks off with "Sonic Lost World - The Deadly Six (EARRAPE)" Category:FlyingMario123